


The Stars Watched

by SecretLyfe



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, happened, i swear i didn't mean to, it just, set during cairo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretLyfe/pseuds/SecretLyfe
Summary: When there is nothing else, there are stars.
Relationships: Azu/Sasha Racket
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The Stars Watched

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough wlw content out there and I'm a lesbian so i guess it's my job to make more of it. i SWEAR i didn't mean to make sasha sad I SWEAR. pls enjoy....

Sasha loved the stars. They glittered in the sky when she sat alone atop a building, when she lay in bed at night staring out of the window. When she was young, the confinement of Other London blocked them from her and she was never going back. She still remembered the first time she saw the night sky. Alone and helpless in an unfamiliar place, she looked up and they were there. During her time with Eldarion, with Bi Ming, and her weeks traveling through Europe, the stars always remained. 

The scent of dust and dry grass lingered around Sasha’s frail form as she sat in the sand, looking up to the awe-inspiring beauty of the constellations. She smiled, leaning back on her hands and ignoring all of her senses but her sight, just for a minute. 

“It’s past midnight, Sasha,” Azu’s voice found its way into Sasha’s calm bubble, “And it’s cold.”

“‘s not that cold,” Sasha murmured, not taking her eyes away from the clear sky, “‘m not tired.”

Azu sat down next to her, softly, and gazed upwards to mirror her companion.

“They are beautiful,” Azu said quietly, “So small to us but every one of them significant to the place they take up in the universe. They keep burning, sustaining the worlds that surround them. Leaders.”

Sasha’s smile finally faded and she looked down at her hands.

“I’m scared, Azu,” she whispered, “I didn’t used to think I’d even get this far but now… I’ve seen what I could have. ‘N I don’t wanna lose it.”

Azu turned to face her. A glint of moonlight reflected off a tear, wiped away before it could fall by Azu’s thumb. She allowed for her hand to linger on Sasha’s cheek, Sasha not daring to look up but making no move to retreat.

“You will not lose yourself,” Azu said, her eyes forever caring and kind, “You will have a future, Sasha. I promise you that.”

Azu’s hand dropped back to her lap, the two women both kneeling, facing each other. Sasha looked back up to the sky, the faintest of smiles greeting her lips. She placed a single hand over Azu’s. The stars watched.

**Author's Note:**

> errr if you enjoyed comment and kudos are appreciated? If you have any ideas for azu/sasha fluff...let me know....


End file.
